


Meeting the Legend

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Nuffink’s best (dragon) friend is a princess





	Meeting the Legend

“So, I have a question. Mum told me that the dragons had to leave, because it wasn’t safe for them to be around people. That you’ve got some type of hidden, underground dragon-realm. So, why did you come back?”

Shameless just swallows another fish.

“I mean, it mustn’t be all that great, if you’re always leaving to come hang out with me.”

Fish all gone, Shameless sighs and lays down next to Nuffink.

“Still, I reckon it’d be pretty awesome.”

 

*

 

Nuffink doesn’t see Shameless for a few days, but when she shows up again, Fink can feel she’s excited about something. He can barely get her to stand still long enough so he can saddle her.

“Hold still! We’ll get out there faster if you just - no; stop! Hey!”

Nuffink just manages to get the last buckle closed before Shame has used her head to leverage him onto her back.

“What is going o-ooaahhh”

They take off almost vertically, Shameless pushing her limits to get them into the sky.

She’s clearly got a goal in mind for today, so Nuffink settles back and let’s her take over.

 

They fly for longer than they ever had before, low, and always west. Fog rolls in, and the rushing of the ocean slowly becomes an ever louder roar, until it’s all he can hear.

 

From out of the mist, Nuffink sees first jagged rocks, then Shameless takes them higher and he sees the waterfall.

“Woah.”

Shameless slows down, eventually stops directly above the huge drop, and looks back at Fink and rumbles happily, and Nuffink looks back at her astounded and speechless. He can hardly believe his eyes and he can’t stop smiling in wonder. With one last chirp, Shameless takes the dive.

 

They weave through streams of falling water and needle sharp pinnacles of stone, slip through cracks in the walls, and navigate sunless caverns and then the world opens up in brilliant glowing colour.

 

Shameless’ scales reflect back glowing white with speckles of blue, and she looks utterly otherworldly. Which, Nuffink supposes, she is.

 

All around him are dragons. Small scuttley dragon’s flying in packs. Tall two-legged dragons with crowns made of spines. Long fiery dragons, bizarre two-headed dragons, heavy round dragons with tusks.

 

Shameless guides them around glistening stalagmites, letting out that low clicking rumble she uses to navigate, weaving through the flock. Nuffink doesn’t know where to look first.

“This is your home?”

He asks, amazed.

“Why would you ever want to leave?”

Shame chuckles, and gains hight to fly up over a ridge edged by giant fungi and into an enormous crystalline cavern, with a central rise that seems to act as some kind of platform. There is a dragon waiting there. Dark and sleek.

 

And Nuffink _remembers_ him.

 

Shameless flies them closer in an ever tighter spiral around the cavern, and lands part way down the side of the rise, bending her knees so that Nuffink can slide off her back. The black dragon waits. Fink climbs the last section of the hill on his own, with Shameless following him, bobbing and dancing in delight.

He reaches the top, and the black dragon has moved so that it’s sitting up, wings falling like a great cloak along his sides. It’s watching Fink, and Fink stops walking once he’s in front of it. The dragon scents the air, it’s nose the only part of it that’s moving, eyes narrow, judging. It rumbles from deep in its belly, a lower sound than Shameless makes, and it’s eyes soften. Nuffink drops to his knees, he can’t find the strength to break eye contact, he’s sure, though, that any minute his eyes will pop out of their sockets for him. His words come out breathless.

 

“You’re _Toothless_.”


End file.
